This invention relates to stair steppers, more particularly, a floating aquatic stair stepper that promotes the rehabilitation, strengthening and exercising of the lower body.
After suffering a severe trauma to the body, many individuals must rehabilitate their muscles by performing various stretching and strengthening exercises in order to regain body movement and function. Although weight-bearing exercises have been the conventional method of rehabilitation, many individuals find the conventional method difficult, even when using a minimal amount of weight. In addition, the impact from performing such exercises causes pain, thereby demoralizing individuals to continue with the rehabilitation program.
Realizing such downfalls with traditional rehabilitation programs, aquatic therapy programs have quickly become a popular form of rehabilitation as there is little to no impact on the body due to the reduction in gravitational force. Because the buoyancy of water aids in motility and assists with the exercise, individuals seeking rehabilitation for musculoskeletal and neurological problems are encouraged to use aquatic therapy as there is little to no pain when various exercises are performed, thereby permitting the individual to exercise for an extended amount of time. Thus, the benefits of aquatic therapy are many, including improvement of muscle tone, strength and endurance, as well as the increasing of cardiovascular function, circulation, flexibility, range of motion, balance and coordination.
In addition, various aquatic therapy equipment may be used in conjunction with an aquatic therapy program in order to increase the strength of the body part that is injured. Currently, aquatic therapy equipment includes noodles and other floatation devices such as belts and collars, weights, boots, jump ropes, floating water bicycles and treadmills which rest on a pool bottom. Although the current aquatic therapy equipment aids in strengthening of various muscles, as a body can become accustomed to the same movement and motions that are repetitively performed, a person's rehabilitation level can plateau if he or she uses the same equipment or performs the same movement for an extended amount of time. Thus, a need for a new type of aquatic therapy equipment exists so as to provide a user more equipment options.
Currently, stair climbing machines, or stair steppers, are the third most popular cardiovascular machine in use. Stair steppers provide an excellent cardiovascular workout to build leg muscles and tone the buttocks. However, because stair steppers cause some impact to the joints, some individuals find it difficult to use such a machine.
Thus, a need exists for a floating aquatic stair stepper that permits a user to perform movement that simulates climbing stairs with minimal to no impact, thereby increasing strength in the lower body. In addition, not only could the floating aquatic stair stepper be used by individuals in aquatic therapy programs, but the floating aquatic stair stepper could be used by any individual who wishes to obtain a good workout.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
U.S. Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date4,828,522SantosMay 9, 19895,509,831GelbartApr. 23, 19962,317,905GalkinApr. 27, 19432,976,835GermickMar. 28, 19615,368,507HarrisNov. 29, 19945,643,020HarrisJul. 1, 19975,092,589PackerMar. 3, 19924,241,688Mansolill et al.Dec. 30, 1980